Ginevra
by Booh
Summary: Ginny no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Cómo ha acabado besando a la chica por la que toca la banda. La mujer de blanco por la que todos tendrán que esperar, hasta que acabe con ella. Sonríe. Le está gustando la idea. Femslash Ginny/Astoria.


**NdA: **A los que están esperando actualizaciones: todo llegará!! Arf!! Esto es una excepción porque **hoy es el cumpleaños de darkRachel** (¡felicidades!) y me hizo una petición. Un femslash Ginny/Astoria, con lemon, para complicarme la vida aún más. Así que entre cumpleaños, trabajo, calor y la espera de que lleguen las vacaciones, no he podido dedicarme al resto de los fics, que siempre llevan más trabajo porque requieren una continuidad; tan sólo he podido hacer regalos de cumpleañeras y editar fics que ya estaban escritos hace tiempo. ¡Pido disculpas! Y, eso, que no me olvido, no me echéis a los perros, que actualizaré en cuanto tenga un momento. Por lo de pronto, aquí dejo esto. Besos a todos! ¡Feliz cumple, petarda! ;)

**-Ginevra-**

Si se lo llegan a decir hace dos meses, se lo hubiese tomado a broma. A la típica guasa propia de los gemelos, de no ser porque uno de ellos no está para chuflas y al otro ya no le apetece pitorrearse de nada.

Pero de broma pasó a ser un tema muy serio, una propuesta que nadie se esperaba aquella mañana, una de tantas en las que desayunaban todos juntos en La Madriguera.

-¿Puedes mirar de qué se trata, Molly? –pidió su padre al ver que una lechuza estaba picoteando la ventana.

-Ya voy yo –dijo ella, aprovechando que estaba cerca.

Tomó el pergamino enrollado en la pata, lo abrió y pestañeó varias veces al ver el sello con el que venía firmado.

-Mamá… –dijo con voz temblorosa, todavía sin despegar los ojos del trozo de papel, clavados en un párrafo concreto de aquella misiva.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Lo… lo envían los Malfoy.

Arthur levantó inmediatamente la vista del periódico. Percy permaneció tieso como una estaca, con la taza de café humeando en sus manos. George alzó una ceja y bajó la tostada que ya estaba rozando sus labios. Ron frunció el ceño y se acercó para ver qué era.

Cuando su madre cogió la carta, la leyó con el rostro serio, tenso, desconcertado.

-¿Qué es, querida? –preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Nos… nos invitan.

-¿A qué? ¿A una reunión de mortífagos? –ironizó Ron, ganándose un codazo de Ginny, que tenía un gesto tan sombrío como el de su madre.

-A la boda… Al enlace de Draco y la hija de los Greengrass…

Silencio.

Un silencio que podría haberse cortado con uno de los cuchillos de cocina de Molly Weasley. Que, bien pensado, no habría sido mala idea usarlos, pero tal vez con otros propósitos. Quizá para cortarse las venas, en vista de que aquella extraña invitación despertó un pequeño conflicto entre los habitantes de La Madriguera.

Nadie quería ir a la boda, como era de esperar. Ninguno de ellos se sentía un invitado de excepción o tan siquiera un invitado bienvenido. Pero los Malfoy siempre habían sido los reyes de las relaciones sociales, y ahora que el Ministerio estaba investigando hasta sus tallas de pantalón, parecían querer limpiar su truculento pasado invitando a los Weasley. Una jugada maestra. Pura estrategia.

-Lo último que haría sería ir a la boda del imbécil de Malfoy –protestó Ron.

-Conmigo no contéis –afirmó George tajantemente, con resentimiento-, no tengo pareja con la que ir. Me la quitaron.

-Yo tengo mucho que hacer en el Ministerio –objetó Percy-. Ese día trabajo.

Pero cuando, para zanjar el asunto, sus padres sugirieron que era cosa de ellos, que después de todo eran los cabeza de familia y responsables, y una negativa hubiese sido un agravio a los Malfoy, además de un golpe a la paz que se intentaba restaurar en el mundo mágico, sus tres hermanos se opusieron rotundamente.

-Pero nosotros debemos dar ejemplo. Es un error _distinguir_ como hacen ellos –argumentó Molly.

-Ellos no tuvieron problemas para _distinguir_ en el pasado –matizó George-. No nos dejemos engañar ahora que les conviene hacer el paripé.

Lo que verdaderamente consideraban un agravio era haber sido invitados, y cuando George dejó claro, cristalino, que no consentiría que sus padres asistieran a esa fiesta ("Mataron a vuestro hijo. Si vais, no contéis conmigo"), toda la familia se enzarzó en una discusión para saber cómo lo resolverían.

Alguien tenía que ir, eso estaba claro. ¿Pero quién?

-Que vaya Ginny –propuso de repente Percy, cuando todos habían perdido la esperanza de llegar a un acuerdo.

Ocho pares de ojos se posaron en ella, y la pelirroja a punto estuvo de atragantarse con su café con leche.

-Será una broma…

-No, ¡es perfecto! –exclamó Ron-. Vas tú y te llevas a Harry. Es la respuesta perfecta a su invitación.

-Harry no iría jamás a esa boda.

-Si tú se lo pides, irá.

* * *

La banda ya está tocando para entretener a los invitados mientras llegan los novios. Aunque ya es octubre hace un calor de rayos, y Harry no deja de protestar porque el cuello de la camisa le viene muy alto y la pajarita amenaza con estrangularle.

La boda es todo un despliegue en el jardín de Malfoy Manor. Distribuidos en sillas blancas, a la derecha del pasillo central se encuentran los invitados de los anfitriones. A la izquierda, los de la novia. Hay centros florales por todas partes y un arco decorado con rosas en el que se va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Queda todavía media hora para que empiece el enlace, pero Harry y Ginny ya han ocupado sus asientos, molestos como estaban por las miradas, cuchicheos y corrillos que despertó su llegada. Rodeados de magos oscuros y de lameculos del Ministerio, se nota que allí no son bien recibidos, pero la presencia de otras familias mágicas cuyos pasados están limpios les da un motivo de alivio.

-¿Me recuerdas otra vez para qué hemos venido, por favor?

-Harry, déjalo ya. Si no damos ejemplo nosotros, no lo hará nadie –responde ella mientras él pone una mueca.

Ginny mira la hora en su pequeño reloj de pulsera. Todavía queda un poco de tiempo. Unos veinticinco minutos más o menos. Así que se inclina lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído:

-Voy al baño.

El muchacho estira el cuello, como si quisiera liberarlo de la pajarita que obstaculiza su respiración. Consulta también su reloj, y asiente mientras se ajusta las gafas.

Cientos de pares de ojos y decenas de bisbiseos la acompañan en su camino hacia al baño. Mira al césped para ignorarlos, pero puede distinguirlos igualmente, "es la chica de los Weasley y ha venido con…", entrecortados, "…qué detalle invitarlos por parte de los…". Son pequeñas gotas de información indeseable que le hubiera gustado ahorrarse, y como está tan concentrada mirando el suelo, se topa involuntariamente con alguien que le cierra sin querer el paso.

-Uy, cuánto lo siento. Disculpe…

Al levantar los ojos se encuentra con Narcissa Malfoy. Imponente. Vestida con sus mejores galas, lleva un recogido que resalta sus cristalinos ojos azules.

-_Ginevra_… -dice en un tono frío, tiesa como un alambre mientras estira elegantemente el brazo para estrechar su mano. Cómo odia que usen su nombre completo. Su nombre completo le suena a problemas, regañinas de su madre o asuntos verdaderamente serios. Se siente tentada a corregirla, pero hubiese sido demasiado descortés. Prefiere que siga hablando-. Nos complace mucho que hayas venido. Es un honor para nosotros teneros de invitados.

Resulta incómodo. Algo en la mirada de Narcissa le dice que intuye que ella está enterada del desenlace que tuvo la última batalla en Hogwarts. Las dos lo saben, pero no hay motivo o confianza para hablar de ello.

-El placer es nuestro, señora Malfoy. Mis padres me han pedido que les presente sus sinceras disculpas. Les ha sido imposible asistir esta vez.

-Comprendo. En otra ocasión, tal vez.

-Tal vez…

Narcissa entiende perfectamente el mensaje que encierran sus palabras, pero omite cualquier gesto que pueda dejarlo entrever. Simplemente se limita a despedirse con la misma cordialidad con la que la ha saludado, y Ginny retoma su camino a los baños.

Un camarero le indica amablemente dónde están. Abre la puerta despacio y se encuentra en una habitación blanca con las paredes cubiertas de espejos en la zona de los lavabos y una puerta que seguramente conduce al urinario.

Se mira en uno de los espejos con coquetería, constatando que hoy está especialmente guapa. Cuando abre su bolso con la intención de buscar el maquillaje para retocarse, escucha una voz. Bueno, no una voz, sino sollozos. Hipidos. Una búsqueda de aire que parece proceder del interior del urinario.

-¿Hola? –pregunta en voz alta, girándose-. ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie contesta.

Sólo se escucha un nuevo hipido, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Ginny se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta. Permanece alerta. Saca su varita del interior del bolso, temerosa de lo que pueda esconderse detrás. Toma la perilla y la gira, abriéndola de golpe.

-¿As… Astoria?

Astoria Greengrass, vestida completamente de blanco, está cómicamente sentada en la taza. Hay papel de váter arrugado por el suelo y el vestido de novia, abombado, lo cubre todo de un blanco inmaculado. La muchacha levanta la cabeza y Ginny ve sus ojos enrojecidos, bañados en lágrimas. Se suena y empuja violentamente la puerta.

-¡Vete! –le ordena, cerrándola en sus narices.

Ginny se queda estupefacta, mirando la madera blanca, asombrada por lo que acaba de ver. Permanece un buen rato de pie, tratando de decidir qué debe hacer.

En realidad no tiene motivos para quedarse. Apenas se conocen de nada. Pero es un tanto lastimero ver a una novia llorando el día de su boda, y su corazón le dice que a ella le gustaría que alguien la consolara de haberse encontrado en una situación parecida. Sin embargo, es Astoria, la chica que se va a casar con Draco Malfoy, la misma que acaba de gritarle de muy malas maneras que se largue. Parece querer estar sola. Así que camina hasta la puerta, meneando la cabeza con descrédito, dispuesta a salir y dejarla allí, encomendada a su propia suerte. Pero cuando ya está a punto de irse, los sollozos se intensifican.

La novia vuelve a ser un mar de hipidos y lágrimas, que le hacen cambiar de idea. Regresa y abre de nuevo la puerta.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan grave –le dice, por decir algo, sin saber qué palabras son las adecuadas en una situación semejante.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta Astoria tajantemente-. ¿Y qué quieres? Te he dicho que te largues.

_Igualita a Malfoy…_

-Digamos que estás de enhorabuena y soy un ángel que ha venido a rescatarte.

Astoria deja de llorar. Entorna los ojos y la mira de arriba abajo, con desdén y frialdad. Parece haber reconocido a quién tiene delante.

-Eres una Weasley… Me dijeron que vendrías, pero no me lo creí.

_Y tú una Malfoy, no cabe duda de ello…_

-Tú estabas en Hogwarts.

-Sí. Gryffindor. Un curso más que tú.

-_Ginevra_.

-Ginny –la corrige ella.

Astoria pone una mueca de terror. Claro que la recuerda. Ginny, un año mayor que ella, Weasley y Gryffindor… por todos los santos.

Se siente de repente completamente ridícula. Está llorando, encerrada en un baño, y tiene que ser una maldita Weasley, una Gryffindor para empeorarlo más, la que asiste a ese vergonzoso espectáculo. Dispuesta a remediar la situación, se recompone rápidamente, se atusa el cabello y se levanta para dirigirse a los lavabos.

-Pues muy bien, chica Gryffindor -dice con autoridad-. El tema es el siguiente: tú no has visto nada. Olvida lo que acabas de ver y regresa con los demás. Aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer.

¿Por qué sigue allí de pie? Tendría que haberle mandado a la mierda desde el principio. Ella había intentado ser amable, ayudarla o consolarla, o sabe Merlín qué, y así se lo pagaba. Aunque apenas se conocen, está claro que es la pareja perfecta para Draco Malfoy. Superada tal vez por la imbécil de Pansy Parkinson.

Bueno, no.

La Parkinson ha probado tantas camas, ha sobado tantas sábanas y ha gemido tantas almohadas que seguramente los Malfoy no la consideran digna de su hijo.

-Como quieras, chica Slytherin –le contesta con retintín.

Enfadada consigo misma, le da la espalda y abre la puerta. Ahora sí. Se va. Y ya puede caerle el cielo encima con todas sus estrellas, que no piensa malgastar un solo minuto más en ayudar a Astoria Greengras.

Pero cuando ya tiene medio cuerpo fuera, cuatro palabras, cuatro descorazonadoras palabras, la obligan a detenerse en seco.

-Él no me quiere…

La pelirroja se gira y ve la desolación en los ojos de Astoria. Dos profundos ojos azules por los que caen gruesas lágrimas para rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Vestida de blanco boda, es la viva imagen de la desolación y la melancolía.

Siente ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo va a salir bien, y que si él ha tenido la desfachatez de confesarle que no la quiere, siempre está a tiempo de cancelar la boda. Todavía quedan unos minutos. Y eso es precisamente lo que hace.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Mis padres… -Astoria se deja caer, derrotada. Le tiemblan los labios, como si tuviera miedo de decir algo-… yo… soy lo único que les queda.

Ginny entorna los ojos porque no lo comprende. Se arrodilla a su lado. Siente deseos de preguntarle qué trata de decir, pero tiene la sensación de que es preferible permanecer callada. Si insiste demasiado, Astoria volverá a ponerse a la defensiva. Así que aguarda en silencio, escuchándola, tentada a acariciar su larga melena para calmarla, aunque no lo haga.

-Ellos… están arruinados. Si no me caso con Draco, se quedarán en la más absoluta bancarrota.

_Así que era eso…_

-Pero tú no puedes vivir la vida de tus padres –la anima Ginny, consultando su reloj. Apenas quedan diez minutos para que empiece la ceremonia, pero algo es algo-. No puedes casarte con alguien porque ellos te lo impongan.

-Tú eres una Weasley…

-¿Y qué? –se desespera Ginny.

-¡Y todo! A ti… ¡A tus padres no les importa vestiros con ropa de segunda mano!

Touché.

En ese momento aprieta los dientes y siente ganas de cruzarle la cara. Ha ido muy lejos y esas palabras suenan demasiado Malfoy, profundamente Slytherin. Así que de nuevo coquetea con la idea de irse y una vez más se siente absurda tratando de hacer entrar en razón a quien no quiere razonar.

Pero Astoria parece comprender que ha cruzado la fina línea que separa la confianza de lo políticamente correcto, porque entonces dice:

-No pretendía ofenderte. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Tan Slytherin que omite el "lo siento", pero es su manera de pedir disculpas y Ginny sabe a qué se refiere, claro que lo sabe. Suspira y asiente con la cabeza. Hoy está teniendo mucha paciencia. Se está ganando el cielo.

-Muy bien. Te han educado para eso, lo entiendo. Pero, dime, ¿tienes idea de lo que harías si no hubiera sido así?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Astoria no parece comprender.

-¿Qué harías si pudieras elegir?

Astoria frunce el ceño, como si estuviera teniendo problemas intentando descifrar qué es lo que haría si tuviera libertad, si pudiera elegir por ella misma.

Le sorprende, pero en ningún momento piensa en Malfoy. O en la boda. O en el hecho de que apenas queden unos seis minutos para que suba al altar y dé el sí quiero. Para siempre.

Se fija, en cambio, en el escote bañado en pecas que tiene delante. En cómo parecen dibujar una constelación de estrellas, toda una vía láctea que baña la clavícula y el cuello de pequeños puntos que contrastan con la palidez de esa piel suave, que invita a que las yemas la toquen.

Se fija en las ondas que forman olas en la costa de su cabello cobrizo; en los almendrados ojos que la miran y pestañean, sorteando la madeja de unas largas pestañas.

Se fija en los senos que aprieta el vestido, redondos en la cumbre, asomando por el final de la tela.

Se fija en las mejillas sonrosadas de Ginny Weasley, en los labios carnosos, entreabiertos, por los que respira agitadamente, como si estuviera enfadada.

Se fija en el gesto de desconcierto que hay en su cara, en su cuerpo tenso, que parece que esté a punto de abofetearla para que entre en razón, para que se olvide de sus padres y haga lo que le venga en gana.

-¿Qué haría? -pregunta-. ¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí, ahora. Piénsalo y sólo… hazlo –dice Ginny, segura de que está barajando la posibilidad de plantar a Malfoy.

Pero Astoria sólo sonríe. De medio lado, una sonrisa curvilínea que es una advertencia de lo que viene a continuación, aunque Ginny todavía no lo sepa. La simple idea le produce cosquillas en partes que no sabía que existieran.

Se inclina hacia delante, sorteando el vestido que hace de barrera entre ella y el pelirrojo de su deseo, y con una mano agarra la cabeza de Ginny para hundir sus labios en un beso. Suave primero, necesitado y violento después, Astoria la besa con fuerza, buscando su lengua, salvaje porque por primera vez está haciendo algo que realmente le apetece. Lo que ella le incitó a hacer.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de la pelirroja. Punzante, traidor. Intenta moverse, zafarse del beso, pero no puede. Se ha quedado completamente petrificada, sumisa a la pasión con la que la está besando Astoria. Porque es demasiado, porque sus besos son diferentes a los de todos los que la han besado antes. Tiene la lengua suave, caliente y dulce. Sabe a Greengrass o a Malfoy. Sabe a ambos: sabe a órdenes, dinero, raíces, sangre, dominio, poder… Sus besos están incendiados por la rebeldía del momento, y la agarra con fuerza, como si el mundo se acabara allí para ella.

De repente rompe el beso y atrapa su cabeza con las manos. Se acerca a su oreja y le susurra al oído:

-¿Quieres que pare?

Recapacita un momento. Así no puede negarse. Ese "¿quieres que pare?" ha sonado sexy, muy sexy. Y le está lamiendo la oreja despacio, muy despacio, mientras repite "¿Quieres?". Pero en realidad no suena a pregunta. Suena a orden de nuevo, también a reto. Y a Ginny le encantan los retos. Siempre le han gustado.

Niega con la cabeza y la Slytherin reacciona rápidamente: la empotra contra uno de los espejos del baño.

Astoria abre los ojos para ver su reflejo mientras la está besando y sonríe dentro del beso, complacida con lo que ha visto. Una Astoria libre, rebelde, dando rienda suelta a su deseo porque en ese momento le ha apetecido. Piensa, orgullosa, que verse a sí misma besando a una chica es lo más sexy que ha visto en su vida.

Ginny le devuelve la sonrisa y pone las manos en su espalda. Sabe que esto es lo más estúpido que ha hecho jamás, pero también lo más apasionante, salvaje y extraño. Ahora mismo no le importa otra cosa: quiere que siga, que la bese como lo está haciendo ahora, en el cuello, recorriendo cada una de sus pecas, lamiendo la vía láctea de lunares que antes le hizo ver las estrellas. Astoria las recorre una a una con su lengua, como si quisiera formar un dibujo húmedo tras haberlas lamido todas.

Ginny nota calor entre sus piernas, es un latido punzante, doloroso, que obliga a que sus manos se posen sobre el vestido de la novia y lo bajen hasta dejar los hombros despejados. _Felicidades por la boda_, quiere decirle con sorna. Y sonríe, sonríe abiertamente porque no está haciendo lo correcto y eso le pone increíblemente cachonda.

Le acaricia los hombros, la aprieta contra ella y Astoria jadea cuando le sube el pelo para dejar paso a su lengua, que humedece la piel que hay detrás de las orejas. Nota sus pechos, rozando los suyos y siente ganas de acariciarlos. Pero entonces se fija en la tela de color blanco y parece recuperar momentáneamente el juicio, recordando por qué está allí.

-Se está haciendo tarde –le dice.

-Nada de charla, Weasley. Sólo sexo.

De nuevo otra orden. Una orden más que hace que Ginny pierda el control completamente. Ahora es ella la que va a demostrarle que también sabe ser dominante. Le da la vuelta y la empotra también contra el espejo, para tomar las riendas de lo que están haciendo.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que manda? –se burla la novia.

-Ahora no, Astoria: siempre.

Y sacando fuerzas de donde no tiene, consigue auparla hasta que se queda sentada en uno de los lavabos.

Ginny no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Cómo ha podido acabar besando a una chica que está a punto de casarse. La chica por la que toca la banda. La mujer de blanco a la que todos están esperando, y por la que todos tendrán que esperar hasta que acabe con ella. Sonríe. Le está gustando mucho esa idea.

Su mano se pierde por debajo del tul blanco. Astoria arquea el cuerpo hasta apoyar la cabeza contra el espejo. Aprieta los ojos y dice su nombre en voz alta. Suena extraño y erótico al mismo tiempo.

-_Ginevra_…

-Ginny –corrige de nuevo.

Qué manía con lo de _Ginevra_…

La Slytherin aprieta los dientes y jadea siseando como una serpiente. Ginny sigue acariciando y devora como un león, mientras le pregunta al oído si le gusta lo que está haciendo. Por toda respuesta obtiene otro jadeo, así que piensa que después de todo debe de estar por el camino correcto. Más que nada porque sus gemidos se intensifican, y su barriga se tensa como las cuerdas de una guitarra antes de que su cuerpo se relaje completamente indicándole que la melodía que toca ha terminado.

Es entonces cuando Astoria se muerde los labios, y la mira desconcertada. Sus pupilas titilan al recordar a quién tiene delante. Piensa que, en resumen, se acaba de follar a una Gryffindor y eso es mucho peor que dejar plantado a un Malfoy. Se sonroja y baja del lavabo. Y sube la nariz, muy dignamente. Cuadra los hombros. Camina segura. Le da la espalda y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo para subirse el vestido.

-Ni una palabra de esto, Weasley –le advierte, entornando los ojos con odio.

-Hija, ¿estás ahí?

Las dos muchachas giran la cabeza. Miran la puerta. Muertas de miedo. Astoria está despeinada, tiene el maquillaje corrido después del llanto y las mejillas sonrosadas por otra corrida que nada tiene que ver con las lágrimas.

-Es mi madre –susurra-. ¡Escóndete!

El único sitio que se le ocurre es el váter. La pelirroja se esconde cuando ve que la puerta se abre. Astoria disimula, finge estar acicalándose en el espejo.

-¡Astoria! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –trona la madre nada más entrar-. ¡Todo el mundo te está esperando!

Ginny permanece en silencio, escuchando. Probablemente ella haya bajado la cabeza, acatando su destino con más resignación que alegría. No lo sabe a ciencia cierta porque desde allí no puede verlas, sólo oírlas. Oír cómo se va sin que medie protesta. Oír cómo se cierra la puerta sin que se despida de ella. Y oír los aplausos de los invitados cuando probablemente la novia haya llegado al comienzo del pasillo en cuyo final pronunciará esas dos palabras que la condenarán de por vida: sí, quiero.

Ginny menea la cabeza con tristeza antes de salir de su escondrijo. Se mira en el espejo y no puede creer lo que ha hecho. No se reconoce a sí misma. Pero igualmente debe volver si no quiere que Harry se preocupe. Será su secreto. Jamás le hablará de esto a nadie.

Abre la puerta y pega un bote al ver de repente allí a Astoria. Parece haber vuelto corriendo y se larga de igual manera, apresurada, agarrando el vestido con las dos manos para no tropezarse con él en su paseíllo al altar. Pero antes la ha empujado contra la puerta, le ha dado un beso en la mejilla y le ha susurrado al oído lo que tendría que haberle dicho desde el principio.

"Gracias", le ha dicho. Algo que un Slytherin jamás le diría a un Gryffindor, a no ser que realmente lo sintiera o que se hubiera emborrachado completamente de ella. Y Astoria se va, borracha como una cuba del licor más dulce de esta tierra: la _Ginevra_.


End file.
